


What Are You Wearing?

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-25
Updated: 2002-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a carnival, there's games and a movie. It's all very innocent. Ok, maybe not.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

## What Are You Wearing?

by edie

<http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html>

* * *

Halloween Fic for Halloween Challenge on LexSlash List. 

There was something to be said for small town traditions. Lex was sure that it was one of those events that every child looks forward to all year. Ferris Wheel, cotton candy, Merry-Go-Round, things that every childhood should probably include. 

The Meteor-Shower Carnival. 

Lex was disgusted by it. What was wrong with this town? Every year they came out to celebrate an event like that with over-priced sweets and nausea-inducing rides? He just didn't understand it at all. 

He was only there for the PR. No other reason, he tried to tell himself. He wasn't looking for an excuse to hang out with Clark. He could almost convince himself that was true, but keeping his eyes from scanning the crowd proved difficult. 

Lex shook another person's hand as he spotted Chloe and Pete at the dunk tank. Chloe was smiling and Pete's hand was on her arm. Good for them, he thought. Chloe deserved someone, as long as it wasn't Clark. 

He made his way over to the teens, intending to ask where Clark was not like he was seeking him out. Lex was merely curious. It wasn't that Lex was waiting for Clark, he was just observing people until someone interesting comes by. 

"Miss Sullivan, Mr. Ross. How are you both doing this afternoon?" He smiled politely as he approached the teenagers. 

He knew the young man had issues with him -- well at least with his last name. That had been painfully obvious last spring. Clark swore Pete wasn't the bad, and Lex hoped he was right. 

"Hi, Lex." Chloe smiled at him, but the look on Pete's face was more like he was trying to swallow paint than smile. Lex chose to ignore it. 

"Are you having fun?" 

"Oh, yeah." Chloe giggled. "We're going to try to win Clark one of these plush meteor rocks. They're really funny." She pointed at the booth next to the dunk tank with a bulls-eye set up. 

"Oh, he's not here?" He saw Pete roll his eyes and chose to ignore that, too. 

Chloe made a face. "He always has some excuse not to come to this. He's never been to the carnival. This year, he's supposedly doing chores and can't leave the farm because Mrs. Kent's cousin needed some help with a sick cow and his parents had to go help. It sounds entirely too elaborate. I think he has a problem with the rides and just doesn't want to sound like a baby." 

Pete added, "He didn't have a problem with the swings on the playground when we were little, but I don't know. Maybe it's not the same thing." He shrugged. 

Lex nodded. "Good luck with that game," he smirked, "But that ball looks like it's too large to fit through that hole even if you pushed it. Good Luck." 

He turned to leave the teens to their game and tried to make his way to the parking lot but by the time he'd made it through the crowd and smiled politely at what was probably half the town, it had been nearly an hour. Lex was tired and cranky and wanted to wallow in it, but he couldn't talk himself out of visiting Clark when his parents were supposedly away. 

He sat behind the wheel for a second and took a deep breath before starting the car and leaving the lot. It was well packed with most of the town's inhabitants showing up to, in Lex's opinion, revel in absurdity. 

A short drive to the Kent's and he found himself on the porch, looking through the screen door. He called out to Clark, but there was no answer. He turned around and made his way over to the barn and started climbing to Clark's 'fortress.' 

"Clark?" He called, "Are you up here?" 

There was a bit of shuffling and then a voice drifted down, "Uhhh, Lex?" 

He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he made his way to the top step. He stopped and stared. Clark was half dressed, and struggling with something it looked like he was trying to wear. 

"What are you doing?" Amusement crept into Lex's voice. Clark looked ridiculous. 

"Little help, maybe? It's supposed to be my part of the costume that me and Pete are doing. I think we're supposed to be a horse, but he got the whole thing in his size." 

Lex covered his hand with his mouth and tried not to laugh. Clark had one arm raised above his shoulder and was trying to use the other to pull a tan colored shirt on. The skin of his stomach was exposed and most of his face was covered. Attached to the shirt was what could be a horse, but Lex wouldn't have known until Clark had told him. 

"Are we trying to take it off, or put it on?" 

"Well, I was trying for on, but with the tangling, I think off would be better." 

Lex had wanted to undress Clark for a long time, but this is hardly how he imagined it. Still, skin would be exposed and Clark would be all flushed from the exertion. Lex tried not to think about what might have happened had Clark been trying on the other end of the horse costume. 

Lex tugged at the sleeve, pulling it enough that Clark could pull his arm through the offending hole. Clark managed to pull it off the rest of the way by himself, so Lex was relegated to observing. Like he minded. 

"So why are you trying on a costume?" He asked, trying not to stare too obviously at Clark's chest. 

"Halloween? In two days? You know, trick-or-treating, candy?" Clark shook the costume in his hand for emphasis. "Didn't you ever dress up and go trick-or-treating?" 

Lex hadn't. His father referred to it as 'begging' for candy, and therefore it fell into the category of "not becoming to a Luthor." 

"Aren't you a little old for that, Clark?" 

"Well, for the actual going door to door, yes, probably. But there's a contest at school and Lana said she's doing something at the Talon." 

"And you're going to be a horse? With Pete?" He shook his head. 

Clark nodded and looked a little perplexed at the question. "Sure, why not? Pete and I always dress up." 

"I don't understand the costume choice. I mean Pete is so much shorter than you. What made you guys think it would work?" 

Clark shrugged and held the horse-head piece up. "I don't know. I guess it wasn't the best choice." He grinned and continued, "But there aren't many choices for guys like me and Pete." 

Lex snorted. "Yeah. I guess that would be difficult." 

Clark smiled and reached for his shirt that was on the couch and pulled it on. There was something wrong with skin that was as pretty as Clark's, being covered up like that. 

Lex sat down on the couch and looked up at Clark. "So why weren't you at the carnival?" 

Clark looked embarrassed and couldn't meet Lex's gaze. "I have to stay home because my parents are away for the night." 

Lex frowned and wondered why Clark was lying to him about this. And why he didn't think Lex was going to figure out that he was lying? He let it go. 

"Right. So, when do they get home?" 

"Probably tomorrow. Want to stay for dinner? My mom left lasagna." 

Clark looked so hopeful, Lex couldn't say no. It wasn't like he had work to do and it was Saturday. 

He nodded and smiled. "Well, as long as your mom made it. I'm not sure you won't try to poison me so I don't tell anyone how you looked in that costume." 

He didn't stop the grin on his face. "I wouldn't do that!" Their laughter followed them down the stairs of the barn. 

It wasn't a complete surprise when his doorbell rang. There had been a constant stream of trick-or-treaters since a little after six o'clock, but it had died down around nine. He opened the door and looked down, expecting to see another fireman or oddly dressed super-hero, but only found leather pants. 

Leather pants molded to defined, muscled legs, tight clingy t-shirt and a leather jacket wrapped around that, somehow all attached to Clark. Lex was speechless. He was never speechless. But now his mouth was dry and he swallowed and tried to form words. 

"Trick or treat!" 

Lex restrained himself from smirking and asking for a little of both. "What happened to the horse costume?" He asked instead. 

"Chloe flipped out, made me and Pete both change. Do you like it?" 

"It certainly fits better than the other one." 

Clark grinned at that. 

"So, Clark, do you want to come in? Or are you just here for the candy?" 

"Can't I come in and have candy?" 

Lex was laughing as he stepped aside and waved Clark through the door. As long as he wasn't staring directly at the leather, he thought he'd be fine. He led Clark through the mansion to the room he liked to refer to as the 'entertainment room.' It housed the second pool table, the large-screen television, and his most recent acquisition, the foos-ball table. 

"What are you supposed to be, Clark?" 

"I was going for something like a biker or something. I found the jacket in my dad's closet and Chloe helped pick out the pants. We found them at this thrift store she goes to all the time" 

"It's very nice." 

"Why didn't you dress up, Lex?" 

Lex snorted at that. "What was I supposed to be? Mr. Clean?" 

Clark couldn't help but laugh at that. "My mom always dresses up. It's always fun to hand out the candy and scare the kids." 

"Well, I had fun handing out the candy. I don't think I've ever done that before. The little kids were scared of me enough, though. I thought several of them were going to cry." 

Clark nodded and smiled. "You don't scare me." 

"Yeah, you're not too scary in that costume either." 

Clark looked down at himself and half-grinned. "Yeah, I guess not." He looked at the foos-ball table and brightened. "When did you get that? I want to play." 

"It's kind of late, Clark. Don't you have to be home or something?" 

Lex wanted Clark to stay. Wanted to let him play whatever he wanted. But if he stayed much longer, he wasn't sure if he could control himself. 

Clark shook his head. "Well, I was supposed to stay at Pete's tonight, it's our Halloween tradition. But he found some girl and I didn't think I was welcome anymore. And Chloe and Lana were doing something together. I didn't want to go home -- Mom and Dad are all weird lately." 

"So you don't have to go home?" 

"Nope. Got a spare room I can sleep in?" 

Lex almost choked. It was only years of carefully honed self-control that let him speak. "Sure, Clark. There's plenty of room." 

Lex tried not to think about Clark staying in his room instead. He tried not to imagine Clark in his bed. It didn't work. He found himself hearing only part of what Clark had said. "...until 3." 

"What?" 

"I said, 'I don't even have to be home early tomorrow, they don't expect me until 3." 

"Ah. So, should we get started on that game?" 

Clark nodded and they moved to the table. Lex knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate. Clark was still wearing leather. 

After a couple of games, Lex suggested they get some snacks and light the fireplace. 

"You're just upset that I kicked your butt in three of the four games." Clark's eyes sparkled at Lex and the grin was huge. Lex couldn't help but smile back. 

"I'm just tired. I had an early meeting this morning." 

"Ah, poor Lex. I wouldn't want to take advantage of your exhausted state. Why don't we take it easy." 

"Shut up, Farm Boy. Weren't you up early with the cows?" 

Clark looked sheepish and didn't answer. "What kind of snacks are we getting?" 

"Well," started Lex, "I'm sure there's soda and chips or something in the kitchen. Want me to call Enrique?" 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Can't we just forage? I hate bothering him so late, even if you do insist it's his job." 

Lex sighed. "I guess. But that's his job, Clark." 

"Come on, Lex." Clark grinned as he pulled Lex out of the room and towards the kitchen. 

Lex followed Clark into the kitchen, trying to unobtrusively check out Clark's ass as they walked. "I just got Scooby Doo on DVD if you want to check it out." 

Lex hated the stupid comedies like that. Hated them. Inane dialogue, unfunny characters, mindless cgi. Lex only got them for Clark. 

"Oh! I wanted to see that. Chloe and Pete wouldn't go with me when it was in the theater." 

They turned the corner into the kitchen and Lex crossed the room to the refrigerator. He pulled four cans of soda from the inner recesses and turned to see Clark loaded with a couple of bags of chips, a box of crackers and the bag of Hershey's miniatures that he'd hidden behind the bran cereal. 

"Where did you find those?" 

Clark just grinned. "Do you have any dip to go with the crackers?" 

"I think there's some spinach dip in here somewhere." Lex bent back towards the fridge and searched through the covered Tupperware containers. He pulled one out and opened it to check it before adding it to the pile. 

"So, how are we getting all this up to the entertainment room so we can watch the movie?" Clark asked. 

Lex looked around the kitchen and pointed at a shelf above the stove. "I think there are trays up there. Reach up and grab one." 

Clark reached and Lex watched. Clark's arms stretched over his head and Lex couldn't help but notice the skin exposed as the younger man's t-shirt rode up. He stifled a groan. 

The tray was on the counter and Clark was piling things on it before Lex realized it. "Oh, let me help," Lex tried to cover his staring. 

Clark either didn't notice or chose not to mention it. Lex didn't care which one it was. He just picked up the tray and easily balanced it as he called over his shoulder, "I'm good, Lex, but you should probably grab yourself a bottle of water or two." 

Lex did as Clark suggested and then hurried to catch up to him. 

"Where's the DVD?" Clark asked once they'd gotten back into the entertainment room and they'd dumped everything on the table. 

"On top of the television." Lex started to spread out the snacks on the table and sat down on the couch with a bag of chips and a bottle of water in the vee of his legs. 

He watched Clark put the movie in and grab the remote. He was a little surprised when Clark sat down right next to him instead of leaving them some room, but he wasn't about to complain about their thighs touching. 

He tried not to think about it, tried to watch the movie instead of Clark's face. He wasn't very successful on either account. 

A little while into the movie, Lex hadn't actually seen much of it, so wasn't really sure what was going on. He'd been watching Clark watch the movie, rather than the film itself. He didn't really think it mattered, though. 

A blonde girl was talking to a badly computerized dog and Clark seemed to have his full attention on it, not even taking is eyes off the screen to shovel chips in his mouth. 

Lex found himself staring at the television without really seeing it. He didn't notice Clark stretching, didn't realize Clark's arm was around him until it was there. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Putting my arm around you? Is that okay." 

"It's fine. I was just checking." Lex settled back into Clark's arm. He wanted to ask what it meant, if it meant anything. Was Clark just getting comfortable, or was he hitting on him? Lex hoped it meant the latter. He risked a glance at Clark, only to find him staring back. 

"Lex..." 

Clark's voice was rougher than Lex could ever remember. And he would have remembered. 

Lex didn't answer, just nodded. He didn't want Clark to hear his own voice like that. 

When Clark leaned over and kissed him, Lex could not have been more shocked, but he went with it. He let his mouth fall open under Clark's lips. Let his tongue inside. Let Clark practically climb into his lap. 

And it was good. More experience than he'd expected, or at least enough natural talent that Clark knew where to tease and touch. Lex sucked on Clark's tongue and swallowed the moan that Clark gave. 

Clark pulled back, the desire and heat in his eyes surprising Lex. "Wow," whispered Clark. 

Lex nodded, grinning. "I know." 

"Can we do that again?" 

Lex nodded and Clark dove in again, the Scooby Gang completely forgotten. 

Lex found himself plastered against the side of the couch with Clark's hands on his chest. Hot, hard, wonderful body against his. Fingers scrabbled at the buttons of his shirt and Lex wanted to help. 

Clark thrust against him, his arousal evident. Lex couldn't help but groan. 

Somehow his shirt was unbuttoned and open and Clark's chest was bare. Lex's thoughts weren't exactly clear so he wasn't sure how that had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Thick fingers teased his nipples and Lex searched for Clark's mouth again. Firm lips, seeking tongue, everything that he'd imagined. 

Clark panted in his ear and moaned softly. "Lex," Clark managed as he thrust his hips again. "Touch me?" 

Lex groaned. "Clark, let me up." 

Clark moved quickly. He looked scared. "Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? I'm sorry." 

"No, Clark. Everything's good. I'm good." He took Clark's hand and held it against his own hard cock. "See, Clark. Good." 

The involuntary squeeze forced Lex's eyes closed. 

"I just needed to move here." He dropped to his knees on the floor and looked up at Clark expectantly. 

"Come here, Clark." Lex crooked his finger. 

Clark moved with surprising grace. Lex reached for the buttons on Clark's pants, slipping them open, his eyes never left Clark's. "I'm going to suck you now." 

A groan accompanied his response. "God. Lex, I'm so hard." 

Lex slipped his hand inside and pulled Clark's cock free. He wrapped his hand around it and smiled. "Yeah, I can tell, Clark." 

He leaned down and ran his tongue around the head. He looked up at Clark's face to see his eyes roll and his head fall back. 

Tonguing the slit, savoring the taste, Lex took more into his mouth. 

More moans from Clark. Lex loved it. A whine and a tremble and Lex sucked the rest of the shaft into his mouth. Swallowing against the head, then moving his lips along the shaft, Lex poured his knowledge into the blowjob. 

His hands ran up Clark's leather-clad legs to his thighs. Up farther to his balls and Lex urged Clark with his fingers. 

"Please, Oh, God. Lex. Oh." 

Lex bobbed his head on Clark's cock, moving with the tiny thrusts Clark gave up. More tongue swirled around and it seemed to send Clark over the edge. A shout from Clark and the cock in his mouth twitched as he came. 

Lex swallowed it all and licked him clean. The look on Clark's face brought a chuckle to Lex's lips. "I take it you that you liked that, Clark." 

"Lex," was all that he managed. He pulled Lex up, molding the lean body to his own. "God, Lex. So good." He nuzzled Lex's neck and pressed a kiss there. 

Lex arched into Clark, his cock still hard. "Clark," he moaned. 

"Do you want to fuck me, Lex?" 

His eyes flew open and he stared at the earnest face below his. 

"More than anything." 

"Where?" 

"My bedroom." 

Clark nodded and Lex stood as he took Clark's hand to tug him up. 

Amazingly, they were still mostly dressed. Their shirts were draped on the back of the couch and Clark's pants were still undone. Lex pulled Clark to him and kissed him before reaching down to fasten his pants. Clark hurriedly grabbed their shirts and looked at Lex expectantly. 

Lex nodded, turned and opened the door. He led Clark down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom. A glance over his shoulder eased the worry that for some reason Clark had changed his mind. 

When they reached the bedroom and Clark was safely inside, Lex shut and locked the door. Smiling, he started pulling clothes off as he walked to the bed. 

Lex turned and let his eyes travel Clark's body. "You're wearing too much." 

Clark smiled back as he unbuttoned his pants. A tug and a little shimmy and he was mostly naked. He toed his shoes off and kicked his them to the side. The blush he developed when Lex gave him an appreciative look was mostly reflexive. 

"You're so gorgeous," Lex observed. He couldn't believe how innocent Clark still managed to look even as he stood there naked. "And hot and why are you still way over there?" 

Clark opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Instead he just crossed the room to take Lex in his arms. 

"Much better, Clark." 

He leaned down to capture Lex's lips, exploring, tasting. 

"Bed. Now." Ordered Lex. 

Nodding, he moved backwards to the bed, Lex walking him towards it. 

Clark stretched out awkwardly on the blanket. "I, um, Lex? Is this okay?" 

Lex smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way and crawled next to him. "It's great." 

He ran his hands across Clark's chest and pinched a nipple. An arch and a low moan and Lex leaned in to taste. Laving a nipple until Clark was arching beneath him, Lex grinned against the flesh. 

Broad strokes with his tongue down Clark's stomach to his navel, a quick dip inside and then a look as Clark jerked away. 

"Tickles," he said apologetically with a smile. 

"Sorry," Lex replied. He wasn't sorry at all. He gathered himself up onto his knees and reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from it. Clark watched every move. 

Lex felt like he had to reassure Clark. The awkwardness of everything was permeating the mood and Lex was seriously worried about freaking Clark out. 

He eased himself next to Clark and looked up at his face. The earnest, trusting eyes of his young friend met his and he took a deep breath. 

"You're okay with this? Are you sure, Clark?" 

He nodded. "I asked you, Lex. I...Of course I'm sure." 

Clark pulled Lex up, close to him and kissed him deeply. Hands traveled along his back, the kiss deepening when he arched into Clark. 

Lex pulled away, panting. "Well, since you're sure," he said with a smile. 

He climbed between Clark's knees and wrapped his fingers around the younger man's hard cock. He got a moan and a thrust in response. 

With his other hand, Lex flipped the bottle open and dribbled some of the lube on his palm and fingers. "Ready, Clark?" 

A nod, and Lex slid a finger inside Clark. Eyes opened wide in response. Lex let out a breath as he worked another finger inside and slowly built up a rhythm until Clark was meeting each thrust. He couldn't hold back any longer. 

He ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it on his cock. One quick pull with his already-slick hand and he was ready. He fought for control. The need to do this right, to make this special coursed through Lex. 

He moved into position, the head of his cock at Clark's opening, and slowly pushed in. Clark moaned his name. He could definitely get used to that. 

When he was finally all the way in, he took a breath before beginning to thrust. Harder and faster until Clark was chanting his name, Lex watched Clark's face. 

He changed the angle, thrusting down hard and Clark shouted, "What? Lex. Oh, God. What was that?" 

"Your prostate. So hot, Clark." 

A groan was his answer. His rhythm erratic now, he was too close to care. Lex shifted one hand from Clark's hip to his cock and let him fuck his fist. "That's it, Clark. So close." 

Clark let out a strangled cry that might have been Lex's name and he came, hot streams landing on his chest and all over Lex's hand. 

As he did, the muscles around Lex's cock clinched and it pushed Lex over the edge. He collapsed on Clark's chest, panting after he came. 

Clark's arms wrapped around him almost immediately and Lex smiled as his breathing regulated. 

"God, Lex. That was amazing." 

"I know. I don't ever want to move again." 

"Me either. But if you stay there, you might not. We're all sticky now." 

"You were sticky before, with all that candy you ate earlier." 

"I know. We should shower." 

Lex smiled again. "We should." 

He didn't make any motion to move, though. It seemed like too big of an effort. 

"You know, Lex. You have to move before we can do that." 

Lex groaned and shifted onto his side. Propping himself up on an elbow, he watched Clark struggle to get up. 

He sighed and twisted to sit on the side of the bed. He slid the condom off and tied it before tossing it into the wastebasket beside him. Lex stood and followed Clark into the bathroom. 

Lex was entirely too exhausted to start anything in the shower. He let Clark wash him and explore, but beyond that, he just wanted to curl up next to him and sleep. 

They finished quickly and dried each other off before crawling back into bed. Lex pulled the comforter over them and let Clark wrap his arms around him as he drifted off to sleep. If all of the holiday traditions were celebrated like this, Lex could certainly get used to it. 


End file.
